


Enough

by JARK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARK/pseuds/JARK





	Enough

Miyagi was so small and quaint compared to Tokyo, you remembered thinking. 16-years-old, thrown into a completely different city, and living with your sweet grandmother was something you could never forget. As your parents drive you to your grandmother’s house, you see the view outside change from high skyscrapers to low one-story buildings. 

“We’ll make sure to pick you up on the weekends when we’re not working, okay _____?” your mother says as she stands outside your grandmothers’ house.

You nod, still indifferent about the whole situation.

“Why can’t I go to school in Tokyo again? Why do I have to live with granny?” you wished the answer would change, it never did.

“Your dad and I are busy with work, sweetheart. We’re doing this for you, okay? We want you to be taken cared of-”

“And you weren’t going to when you had me?”

Your mother frowns at your rebuttal. She sighs and shakes her head.

“That is not what I said, _____. I am not fighting with you today.”

Your dad walks over and ends his phone call. He smiles and wraps his arms around you. You stand still and avoid his eyes.

“I’ll miss you, baby girl.”

“I’m not a baby anymore, dad. You’re literally leaving me with grandma- I'm sure that means something.” you look up at him with sad eyes and a quivering lip.

He sighs and looks down at you.

“Call us if you need us, but grandma will take care of you here, okay?”

~~~~~

“I’m going to school now, Oba-chan.” You say as you wipe your wet hands (from washing the dishes) and gather your things in the kitchen. It was your first day at Karasuno high- and you were terrified.

Your grandmother glances at you, and while stroking her cat she smiles, “Take care, my dear.”

You smile sadly at her and pull your backpack over your shoulder. You walk out the kitchen but before you could leave, your grandmother speaks,

“Dear, come here first will you?”

You turn around and walk over, thankful that you didn’t have to leave yet (although you probably should)

She smiles warmly at you and takes hold of your arm. Your eyes widen as her arms wrap around your frame, you bend down to reach her as she was sitting on her chair.

“Don’t be nervous, little _____,” She pulls away and hands you your bento sitting on the table.

“You’ll be fine.” She reassures. You take a deep breath and the few tears of anxiety leave your eyes.

“Thanks, Oba-chan.”

You leave the house with newfound confidence and a smile.

Ten minutes later, you see the school. A number of students walk in pairs, most in groups, and there you were, alone, clutching your bag for dear life as you walk inside.

~~~~~

The dean finishes his speech at the opening ceremony and applause echoes throughout the auditorium. Students start to leave and you try your best to look like you know what you’re doing,

Because it looks like everyone else did.

After ten minutes of looking through the halls, you finally find class 1-C. Thankfully, there were some students piling in as well. You look at the seating plan and locate your seat in the classroom, making no noise whatsoever.

The bell rings as soon as the clock strikes 8:30.

Your homeroom teacher walks in and starts the day.

Throughout the day, you try to socialize as comfortably as possible. You’ve had a few conversations, talked to some of your classmates, and things started to look up a bit.

But when lunch came, you bring out your bento and eat alone at your table. You reach into your bag and realize that you’d forgotten your water bottle. You sigh and close your bento, standing to buy something to drink.

You walk around and when you leave the building, you see a vending machine as well as a boy whose back was turned to you. You walk towards the machine and stand behind him. You watch as the boy plugs in his money and presses two buttons for milk cartons.

Your eyebrow raises in surprise.

“Were you expecting two to come out?”

The boy visibly jumps in shock and he turns to you. His blue eyes caught yours and you hold back a gasp. His eyes looked alarmed but at the same time bashful as he looked at you. His lips open slightly.

“Not really.” His deep voice entered your ears and it was smooth like honey. Your palms start to sweat and you clutch your wallet tighter.

“Well, why press two buttons then?”

“Just a habit…”

“I’m _____   _____.”

“...Kageyama Tobio.”

~~~~~

“Tobio?” Kageyama’s thoughts are interrupted by a sweet voice. He takes a shaky breath and tries to calm his breathing.

He was one step away.

If he just jumped higher, if he just reacted faster-

He feels a hand on his head and fingers stroking his hair. He lets himself cry into his pillow. He shakes, sobbing uncontrollably. He could’ve done better.

“Tobio,” You whisper. The boy turns around and faces the ceiling taking uneven breaths.

You smile sadly at him and lean forward to press a kiss on his forehead, pushing back his hair.

“Do you know your hair looks sexy pushed back?”

His eyes drift to yours, shocked at your statement. You lock eyes and a giggle rises to your lips. He takes another breath.

He’ll be alright.

“I knew that would get your attention. So,”

He sits up and you let him rest on your shoulder.

“When are you guys gonna start training again?”

He smiles.

~~~~~

“Good job Kageyama-kun!” You grin as the setter walks over to you with a  bright smile.

Your class ended a few minutes ago, and college is really taking a toll on your body. With 4 hours of sleep, you struggle to keep your eyes open as your boyfriend presses a kiss to your cheek.

“We’ll go after I shower, yeah? Think of a place to eat.” He says as he takes his duffle beside you.

Kageyama quickly jogs to the showers with Hinata and they quickly wash.

“Hey Bakageyama,” The spiker breaks the silence. The running water fills the empty space as they converse.

“I’ll go ahead. Natsu’s visiting.”

The setter bids his spiker goodbye and he dries himself off, watching Shouyou leave the showers.

“Ready to go?” You ask as soon as he arrives. You stand and hold onto his arm, turning your head towards him. He nods and off you went.

You sit side by side at a ramen shop and as soon as you order Kageyama faces you.

“How’d I do today?”

“Your technique definitely needs some help.” You say with a teasing smile.

He chuckles and takes one of your hands.

“Think you could teach me then? Seems like you’re the expert here.” Your food arrives and you both start to dig in, thanking the chef.

“Of course, I love doing charity work.”

He smiles and shakes his head. This felt right. Just you and him. Yes, this might be a little impulsive, but.

He pauses before he breaks his chopsticks apart. His face turns to you and you continue to slurp the noodles, unaware of his eyes.

“_____?”

You hum in response.

“...Will you marry me?”

Your eyes widen and your head turns to his. He smiles with a huff as he caught you with noodles halfway to through your lips. You retain eye contact and you slurp them anyway.

You take a swig of water.

“...Did you just propose to me?”

His cheeks flare up and his eyes widen cause holy shit he just proposed?

“Uhh, yeah.”

Your stomach fills with a familiar feeling and a big smile creeps onto your face with a small laugh.

“Yes Tobio,  _I will marry you.”_

~~~~~

It happened all of a sudden.

You were on the couch with Tobio, taking a day off of work was definitely needed. With Tobio’s game ending a few days ago, the team was to rest for a couple of weeks. Ever since you moved for college, all contact with your parents seized. Moving to Tokyo for Tobio’s career, you found yourself in your ideal workplace as well. Everything seemed like a dream. Your grandmother stuck with you, calling you on your telephone to check how things have been going, occasionally going out to visit her with Tobio, and taking care of her as much as you could.

“Why do your eyes look like blueberries, dear?” you remember her asking when you first introduced Tobio.

Your phone rings and you get out of Kageyama’s arms to take it from the coffee table.

An unknown number.

Your eyebrows furrow and you answer it, pressing it to your ear.

“Hello?”

Kageyama watches as your eyes widen, he pauses the movie and sits up.

“What? Why? What happened to her?”

Kageyama stands and rubs his eyes, walking to the door to the apartment keys. You would be leaving soon. You follow his strides and open the door, Kageyama turning off the lights and locking the door.

 _“She has had a mild stroke, please come to Yukioka hospital.”_  

~~~~~

You call your mom as soon as the nurse drops the call. Your leg bounces up and down and Kageyama’s hand is immediately on yours. You hold it tight.

“Mom? Yes, hi- Oba-chan got a mild stroke and is in Yukioka hospital please come as soon as you get this message.”

Tobio glances at you as you take a sigh of frustration, shaking your head. He glances at the lane to the left of the car.

“Everything okay?”

“She sent it to voicemail.” You were furious. Maybe they just forgot about you.

You look at the right lane and check for cars. “Clear.” You say. Tobio changes lanes and takes the next exit.

~~~~~

“Oba-chan!” You enter the hospital room and see your grandmother lying on the bed with a woman by her side.

“She’s resting, _____.” Hayato, one of your grandmother’s friends sits beside her with a worry line above her brows. A smile comes to her face as you look at her.

“What did the nurses say?”

“She just needs to rest for now. They said there may be issues with her speech.”

You feel dread overcome your body and you become lightheaded. 

_what does that even mean?_

Kageyama pulls up a chair for you and looks outside the door to find a nurse.

“But- but she’ll be fine, right?”

“I’m sure she will. Your Oba-chan is a fighter.”

An hour passes and Hayato decides to leave, “She’s in capable hands with you two here.”

You hold your grandmother’s hand and Tobio sits beside you, holding your left hand. He fumbles with the ring and presses a kiss to the back of your hand.

“She’ll be okay, _____.”

Footsteps echo in the halls outside the room and after a knock the door opens. You turn around and see your aunts and uncles- they lived closer than your parents.

“_____! Thank goodness you’re here.” She says with a tired smile, you see a few tear tracks down her cheeks. You let go of Tobio’s hand and take a step to hug her.

“I missed you, Aunty.”

“How is she?” She asks as she towers over the bed.

“They said she wouldn’t be able to speak properly- her words might become a little jumbled but nonetheless she’ll be fine.” You say with a sad smile.

“At least she’ll be fine. Your parents here yet?”

“Not yet, my call was sent to voicemail.” Your aunt nods. Soon, she looks at your intertwined hands and her eyes drift up to Tobio.

“Now, who’s this?” She eyes the setter and as she does so Tobio forgets to breathe.

_He’s never met your family before, except your grandmother._

“Oh, uhh, this is Kageyama Tobio,” Tobio stands and with his hand outstretched, he smiles nervously.

“...my fiance.”

Your aunt’s eyes widen and after her initial shock, a smile is on her face once again.

“Fiance, huh?” Your uncle says with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. You nod happily.

“How long have you two been together? And why haven’t you mentioned him before?” Your other aunt says.

You blush and smile sheepishly, “Known each other for 10, dated for 6, engaged for 2?” You look at Tobio for approval and he nods with red cheeks.

“Not much of a talker huh?”

“Just a little, nervous, sir.” He says with a sheepish smile and shaky hands.

Your uncle smiles.

“A man who acknowledges his anxieties is a great man, I’d say. Welcome to the family, Tobio.” Your uncle slaps him on the back. You laugh at Tobio’s red face and he bows lightly.

“Thank you, sir.” The two men start to chatter and your aunt pulls you aside.

“_____,” She glances at the door and looks at you with slight unease.

“Do your parents know about this?”

Your mouth dries and your heart sinks to the very pits of hell.

“No, but they never bothered to ask about me anyway-” Your phone rings and lo and behold, your mom.

You answer it quickly.

“_____?”

“Yes, mom?”

“I’m at the hospital what room are you in?”

You bite your lip and glance at Tobio who was starting to get comfortable with your uncle. He seemed like family now.

Then, you found confidence start to build.

You take a breath and a small smile is plastered on your face.

“523.”

The call ends and you turn to face Tobio and your uncle and aunt who was situated beside Oba-chan.

“My parents are coming.” You say to your family with a small smile.

“Auntie we’ll be right back,” you call out at you take Kageyama's hand and bring him outside.

Kageyama stands stiff beside you- physically and emotionally tense. He glances at the door and at you, unable to say a word.

You smile softly and take hold of his hand, he was undoubtedly sweaty and you use your other hand to bring his face to yours.

Your hand is under his chin and he looks at you with scared eyes. You smile at him with confidence. Eyes drift to your fingers where a simple ring adorns it.

“Relax, sweetheart,” His lips form into a tight line and his eyebrows furrow. He looks into your eyes and his jaw tightens.

“I’m sure they’ll love you, Tobio.” you wrap your arms around his torso and he wraps his around your shoulders.

“Introducing me as your fiance before they’ve even  _met me_  is a little weird, _____…” He mutters.

You pull away and meet his eyes.

“Well, not seeing your parents for 10 years is weird too.” He looks away, indifferent. His eyes screamed fear.

“Kageyama Tobio,” he looks at you with longing eyes; he wishes this would all be fine.

“Whether they like you or not, we’re getting married. I’ve known you more than they have- and I love you for who you are.” He lets go of a held in breath and rests his forehead on yours.

“...promise?”

Dear lord help us all he is so adorable.

“Promise.”

You press a soft kiss to his lips and he presses back firmly- Tobio was like that. He wouldn’t say a word but as soon as you kissed him you could feel what he was feeling. You could feel the nerves, the passion he had for you, and the taste of him was exhilarating- you could never get tired of him.

You pull away as the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice enters your ears and you go back into the room.

A few minutes of chatter and a knock is heard once more.

Granny would be very surprised when she wakes up.

“Mom?” your mother says as she opens the door. She immediately walks over to Oba-chan and asks your aunt of her disposition.

“She will be fine. A mild stroke and a few speech problems but physically fine.” She says.

Your dad closes the door and when he looks back you can see that it has definitely been 10 years. New wrinkles and sunspots can be seen all over his face and arms. Your mom looked young for her age now, except for the few crinkles around her eyes.

You take a breath as his eyes meet yours and a smile creeps onto his face.

“_____, you’ve grown.” He says as he opens his arms in invitation. You press your lips into a tight line- 10 years was a long time, of course, you've grown.

“I missed you, baby girl.”

“I’m 26, dad, not really a baby anymore.”

He pulls away and smiles warmly at you. “You’re definitely still _____.” Hi, eyes drift across the room and he greets your aunt and uncle. When he looks back, you are on Tobio’s side.

“Who’s this, _____?” Your mom didn’t even bother with the formalities and politeness. With her eyebrow raised, she looks at the tall man up and down.

Before you speak Kageyama stretches out his hand.

“Kageyama Tobio, Ma’am.” Your mom glances at his hand and shakes it with caution present in her eyes. The setter turns and smiles nervously at your father. Your father mirrors your mother’s expression and she walks over to you.

“_____?” She says with a scolding tone.

Hello to you too mom.

“He’s my fiance.” You say confidently. You straighten up your back, staring your mother in the eye.

Their eyes widen and they look at each other.

“Excuse me?” your dad says.

“Tobio is my fiance.” You say again, lifting your hand to show the band on your finger.

“_____-” Tobio starts. He is interrupted.

“And why are we informed of this just now?”

“You never bothered to ask.” You smile at them and Tobio looks at you, hand touching yours.

“We’ll talk later,” your mom’s eyes stare into yours like you’ve never seen them before. There was disappointment, anger, and even a little hurt mixed in. You look away.

“So, Tobio-kun, what do you do?” Your father asks with a raised eyebrow.

His hand clenches around yours. “I am a professional volleyball player, sir.”

Your mom glances at your dad discreetly, eyeing the setter from head to toe once more. Your father huffs as if it was a joke.

“A volleyball player, huh?” Tobio nods, palms getting sweatier by the minute.

_“That’s it?”_

Tobio’s eyes widen. _What does he mean it’s all he does?_ He worked hard to get to where he is today.

Was it not enough to win the hearts of your parents?

_was everything he did not good enough?_

Kageyama Tobio stays silent with his lips agape- undoubtedly shocked at his soon-to-be father-in-law’s words. His heart pounds recklessly, mind racing as he searches for an answer.

_What could he say to that?_

You stare at your father with bubbling rage inside of you. With wide eyes you take a step forward, Tobio squeezes your hand tighter. You look at him with a shaky breath and pink cheeks. Tobio feels his heart drop to his stomach- he couldn’t speak.

_How dare your father insult him like that. **This was embarrassing.**_

Mortified, you feel tears spring in your eyes.

_They could never understand._

A loud beeping is heard and all eyes turn to Oba-chan. The tension in the air decreases as the family crowds around the hospital bed. You stay in your spot, only turning to look at your precious grandma. Her hand twitches and soon, her eyes open- although without the usual glimmer in them.

“H, mom.” your auntie says with a relieved smile.

“I’ll call the nurse,” Tobio murmurs. You look at him with concern written all over your face; he stays silent and avoids your eyes.  Letting go of your hand, he leaves the room. You watch as he does so, chest clenching in pain as you watch your lover beat himself up because of your family.

He doesn’t deserve this.

“How are you, mom?” Your mother says. A smile creeps onto Oba-chan’s lips and they open.

“Light, fan.” Your eyebrows furrow and you hold her hand.

“What Oba-chan?”

“Light, fan-”

A knock is heard and in goes the doctor, alone.

Where was he? As the doctor proceeds to inform the family of Oba-chan’s issue, you excuse yourself to leave the room.

You look around the halls and to your surprise, Kageyama Tobio was sat on one of the benches with his head in his hands. You walk over and silently take a seat beside him. Tears silently flow Tobio’s cheeks and onto the tiled floor. You see his hands shake and a quivering lip.

No words were exchanged as you place your hand on his back, the other reaching for one of his hands. He wipes his tears away and avoids your eyes.

You pull him into your arms with a heavy heart, resting your head on his as he presses his to your chest. His arms are limp by his side.

The next few minutes are spent in silence- it seemed to speak. You rub circles on his back and his breathing soon calms down.

Tobio looks at your lap tiredly. He reaches for your left hand, holding it lightly. He brushes over the ring and a sharp pain hits his chest.

_Was this the right thing to do? Did you deserve better?_

You click your tongue and bring his face to yours- you knew what he was thinking about. With your hands on both sides of his face, you stare into his blue eyes.

“You’re more than enough for me.”


End file.
